Taru-Kul
Taru-Kul is a minor goddess whose only function is to archive and repeat messages to Celestial Exalts who are using Prayer Transceiver Modules. Since the Usurpation, she has been extremely bored and was absolutely delighted to speak with the party. * Amber sent a message to Plentimon. Taru-Kul responded, "I contacted the Golden Barque, and they sent a messenger to speak with him. The messenger brought back the following message: 'Greetings to you, Daughter of the Amber Melody. I look forward to meeting you in person, and I have little doubt our paths may cross in the future. Though I would request that you never attribute the outcome of a game of chance to my intervention; that is the domain of the gods of luck, who are admittedly good friends of mine. You may, however, attribute my colleague's eagerness to gamble to the delightful prayer you made and the gift that you carry. I look forward to hearing your music in person sometime this year. Best of luck on your endeavors.' Wow, you're really getting connected again. Careful with that fellow, though. But I'm sure you know what you're doing, of course." * The party told Leviathan about the wondrous portrait in the Coatl, and requested to show it to him. He responded, "I would love to; I'm amazed to hear that the vessel is intact. But I would think you can travel much faster than me, now. If you would, could you meet me along the edge of the Bordermarches up north?" He gives coordinates. "Serentatis and I have located another member of the Lunar Pack, this time it's Amyana's mate. Calls himself Piqujait; we've been calling him Pick. Interesting fellow. We're having a bit of a breakthrough, and I think Fern would like to see this. Can't really say more. Oh, and bring a really warm coat." Laughter. "Seriously, though, you're going to want protection from the cold up here. While you're at it, you probably want to take care of any unfinished business, and make sure you're ready for a fight. I'm not sure what's going to happen up here. I think there are Abyssals inside this thing; Serentatis found a weird pair of severed hands that had been joined at the wrists." * Dax asked if Shadow's Grace had left any messages for her reincarnation. "Um, yeah, just one. Looks like some coordinates." She gave them to Dax, only to be rewarded with a groan. Dax told her thanks, but nevermind, we're already there. Guess he should have thought of that one sooner... * Largo asked what a Sidereal is. "I'm not sure how wise it would be for me to explain that. Suffice to say that they keep order throughout the world and are best obeyed. They get a lot of respect up here. I'm starting to feel a lot better lately, I'd rather not start risking my health now. If that's okay with you." * Amber asked about her Lunar mate. "She dropped off the grid about the same time as most other Exalts. Her death, and the death of her Solar Mate, caused quite a stir if I remember correctly. Gathered up enough Solar sympathy that an entire legion of troops started trying to defend the remaining few Solars. They got wiped out, of course, but there are a lot of Shogunate poems and art about that whole story from what little I've gathered. You might try searching for information about her final song, though I wouldn't really know where to start." * Largo asked for any information about Admiral Arcadi. "Well, I know little more than you do, anymore. He was a hero if ever there was one, a Solar among Solars. He was respected and loved by his men, and commanded the greatest personal fleet in the First Age. He slew every last demon of one of the more powerful Yozi personally, with the aid of his circle and troops, if I remember correctly. His wife died in an accident in the First Age. Took it pretty hard, from what I understand. Eventually he married Amyana, and I think you know the rest up to the Usurpation. He didn't attend the Feast; few members of your circle did, they were a rather exclusive and busy bunch. Big into their duties as kings and queens. He died from artillery fire aboard his flagship after sending his final message. Though how he knew about the Usurpation in time to send that is beyond me." * Leviathan sent a message advising the party to explore an archaeological dig site where a chimera had been spotted. The party agreed, and told Leviathan once the beast was slain. * Amber asked what defines "official business." I was referring to being summoned by a higher celestial official than myself, by which I mean an important god. Nothing new has happened to me in a long time, and so I haven't been summoned. * Largo asked for messages from "Howl of the Void" or Queen Amyana. Howl of the Void sounds like an Abyssal though, and I reassure you that no Abyssal has ever sent a message using one of my modules. I'm pretty sure they don't work in the Underworld. If he or she contacts me, I'll tell you immediately. Queen Amyana did not forward any messages to Arcadi's successive incarnations. Admiral Arcadi has exactly one message, though. It's an interesting one, and I remember it well. "If the world is fallen as I expect it shall, and the lion's color shriveled to a yellow, bathe your weapons in the blood of darkness and you will reclaim your claws. Seek your throne and reclaim your crown, and the dogs of jade shall follow at your heel once more. Seek the Sun where all suns set, and you will command the seas again. And... tell Amyana that I n- *swearing*" It cuts out to shouting. He said something about artillery on the starboard deck right before he broke his attunement to the module, and I heard explosions. I, well, I hear a lot of strange stories on my job, but I must say, the tale of Arcadi's is the saddest. * Amber sent a request to Leviathan for information about her Lunar mate. Leviathan has responded. "Finding the Lunar mates of your circle is one of my higher priorities at the moment. The reaction from them is very likely to be mixed; most Lunars are distrustful of the Solars at best, and I'm something of a special case in general." Laughter. "Your particular Lunar mate was once known as the Silver Voice. From best as we can figure, she died alongside you during the Usurpation; we're fairly certain you were together when you died, actually. You know about the Usurpation, right? Anyway, she has reincarnated at least twice since then, her... his... last reincarnation, male, being known as the Cry of the Northern Wind. He died fighting a surprise force of Fair Folk some fifty years ago, and we haven't located the shard, but hope isn't lost yet. Honestly I'm a little worried, though. I'm en route to someone who's a bit more knowledgeable about these things, and I'll have more useful information when I get there. Also, I have a source that says the Vermilion Legion has been mobilizing lately. Probably nothing to worry about, but keep your eyes open if you head back to the southwest. Moon's blessing." * Amber sent a confused message regarding Yu-Shan. Yu-Shan is a city where some gods live. This is rather embarrassing, I guess, but I'm not allowed to leave my office unless I'm summoned on official business, which hasn't happened for... well, a while now. Anyway, I don't really know how to enter Yu-Shan from... well, anywhere. I know you need to enter a gate and that they're in major cities and important areas. I suppose being a fresh Solar you wouldn't know about this place, would you? You ought to have a talk with that strange sorcerer friend of yours, she probably knows a thing or two. My office is located by the Third Wind River, and you can reach it by dragonboat. It's northeast of the Bureau of Nature. Look for a tall blue spire. * Adamant Fern requested messages for self or previous incarnations. No previous incarnations on rec- Hmmm. Well isn't THAT odd. You're a Solar, right? I mean, a lot of Solars have an incarnation or two that didn't like to use these things, but... Hm. If I had to guess I'd say that your last incarnation had your records erased. That would make sense. I'd think I'd have remembered that though. And kept a log of the erased messages. * Amber sent a message to Taru-Kul requesting a personal audience. Wow, I'm flattered. I'd love to, but I'm bound here in my office. If you can visit Yu-Shan I can get you directions. I don't get many visitors. * Amber asked for other messages sent to her, and she received some 784 messages from a Viridian Breeze. Oh, you've met with him? Good. Anyway, I've sorted through them, and they're awfully repetitive. I can give you the basic idea of most of them in just a few highlights. ** "Amber Melody, I'm very concerned for you. I've heard some strange things about goings-on this last Calibration feast. I heard you weren't planning on attending, which makes me a little less worried, but I do wish you were here with the rest of us. I'll keep taking care of your manses, obviously, so I can't come out and check up on you, but I wouldn't mind hearing back." ** "Amber Melody, I do hope you get this. Word just came up of some sort of Dragon-Blooded rebellion. Some tales say that most of the Solars were wiped out, but I don't believe it. Sure, things have been rough lately, and a couple of the Solars ought to be taken down a peg as you're always saying, but that seems awfully extreme. I'm sure you can take care of yourself though. So I guess that's why you skipped out on the feast this year? You know, you could have told me. It's still pretty safe out here, so hurry back and we'll try to sort out this mess together, right? Please?" ** "Amber Melody, I've heard... bad news. I think both Arcadi and Amyana are, um, dead. And Leviathan took out most of the Solar Fleet, and Amyana went and wrecked Luthe on the bottom of the ocean. Nobody's heard from Shadow's Grace, but I suppose that's to be expected. *pause* I still have hope that you're still out there. You probably know all this anyway and are on the verge on fixing everything as best it can be. *pause* Please be alright." ** "Request that all unsent messages for Amber Melody be forwarded to her successive incarnations." ** "Well, I'm not sure who I'm sending this to. But if anyone hears this, please come to the Nightingale's Roost in Coral. My name is Viridian Breeze and I'd like to meet you. And, um, I'm sorry." ** "Whoever gets this, I've managed to convince the Dragon-Blooded that this would be an ideal place for your tomb. Partially because I've volunteered to look after it for all eternity, and they apparently assume you were horrible to me and I wouldn't want you back. They have some strange ideas. I'd like to say that this was for your benefit, but seeing as you always see through me anyway I'll just remind you that if our band and manse go forgotten I may fade into nothingness. They've installed some sort of enormous white jade contraption where your favorite cocktail table used to be. Well, where Amber's favorite cocktail table used to be. Oh, never mind. Erase that last bit. Anyway, I'm scared to touch the thing. I think if you come you might be able to take your violin back, and that necklace. *pause* I think they put your combat gear in there too. If you get here, we can try to crack it open and run off together. I can't run off by myself, I'd cease to exist." ** "Amber, I mean, whoever, I'm weakening. We haven't played in ages, and I'm scared of the attention it might attract. I've made a decision. I'm going to renovate the manse and set it up as a casino. Gambling is one of the few things people seem to appreciate anymore. I'm sorry, and I know you wouldn't approve. I'm doing this for my own survival, as well as that of the manse; it's starting to weaken as well, I can feel it. You wouldn't want your tomb to collapse." ** "Amber, the casino thing is working, but it's not enough. We're attracting... less pleasant elements. I... well... Forget it. Erase this message. Just contact me as soon as she gets any of these messages, and I'll clean it up before he finds out." * Amber asked for messages sent to her from "Brigid". I don't recognize the name. Are you sure that's the right name? I'm certain I'd have heard of her if she were a good friend of your First Age incarnation. Circle member? What are you talking about? I'm very sorry. * Amber sent a message to herself containing a summary of everything that had happened up until boarding the Diamond Resolve. I cataloged this in exact detail and have it on record any time you'd like to retrieve or review it. Or discuss it with me. Whatever you'd like. It's very fascinating. Do take care of yourself. ---- ST's note: Edit the talk page (click the "discussion" tab) to send messages outside of session as you so desire; I will assume that you sent this message wherever it makes sense in the story. Attuning to the artifact technically takes a mote, but as conversations with this are generally done on a dramatic time scale I'm just going to overlook that complication. Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:SotW NPCs